


Oh, Sweet Confessions

by Mello_McQueen



Category: Death Note
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-30
Updated: 2009-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 07:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mello_McQueen/pseuds/Mello_McQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L took a bite of the cake in front of him, and looked at Raito seriously. "I love you." He said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, Sweet Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> My headphones made me write this. Siriusly. written at: March 30, 2009. word count: 192
> 
> This work has been translated into Vietnamese and can be found [Here](https://lxlight.wordpress.com/2012/02/14/drabble-lxlight-oh-sweet-confessions/).

**Oh, Sweet Confessions**

"I love you."

Raito blinked and looked up from his Cheerios at the other man, handcuffed to him, across the table. "What did you say, Ryuzaki?" He asked, bewildered.

L took a bite of the cake in front of him, and looked at Raito seriously. "I love you." He said, again.

Raito swallowed thickly, a blush creeping onto his face. Embarrassed, he reached up and scratched softly at his left cheek with one finger. "I. . .uh. . ." _I love you too?_

Raito shook his head to clear the absurd thought and slammed his hand down, open palmed, upon the table. "Ryuzaki!" He admonished. "I don't think that's very appropriate!" On his wrist, the handcuffs jangled and both pairs of eyes shifted toward the link which bound them together.

After a moment, L sighed heavily.

"Yes, given the situation, I suppose you're right, Raito." He said, resignedly, his eyes moving from the chain to the cake before him. "You were quite delicious, though." He told it fondly, and proceeded to scoop up the rest into his spoon, devouring it in one large bite.

Across the table, Raito fell out of his chair with a loud thud.  
 **  
** **End**


End file.
